


look what you've done (now i'm a mess)

by frozenproof



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Crossdressing, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, basically tyler dresses up for josh and they both giddy on up and hop aboard the train to sin town, if you cant tell im basically taking a one way train to sin town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenproof/pseuds/frozenproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler looks at himself in the mirror, and isn't sure what to feel at first. He's kinda going through stages, at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look what you've done (now i'm a mess)

**Author's Note:**

> you know what this is? this is the first goddamn legit fanfic i've ever written. i'm diving straight in with this one. im ashamed, but i hope you enjoy it y'all. years of reading fics and it's all come to this. im just mcfreakin losing it all in one go, yknow? its 2 am, and its now or never 
> 
> are you proud of me yet, mom ????
> 
> (title is from better than me by the brobecks)

Tyler looks at himself in the mirror, and isn't sure what to feel at first. He's kinda going through stages, at the moment.

First, he thinks he look ridiculous. Second, he thinks oh god, is Josh even going to like this? Third, he decides that there's no going back now.

Tyler's wearing a black, polka-dotted blouse that wraps around his shoulders, revealing his neck and collarbones. He's also wearing a matching skirt, with black thigh high socks to complete the outfit, complimented by white mary jane shoes.

And, as for what's underneath, Tyler decided to top it all off with black lace underwear. 

He personally thought that he looked good, when he takes another look at himself. Tyler just hopes Josh thinks so as well.

Tyler messaged Josh while he was out that he had a surprise for him, and he anxiously sat down on the bed, waiting in equal nervousness and excitement.

Not long after he texted Josh, he heard the front door open and close signaling Josh coming home. Josh opened the door to their bedroom and when he saw Tyler, he took a long moment just looking at him, taking in the sight.

"Do you, uh, do you like it?" Tyler asks, the shyness cracking through his voice.

"Yes, Ty, of course, you look so beautiful and gorgeous, just for me," Josh rambled as he walked up to Tyler, crashing his lips against Tyler's and relishing in the small gasp he uttered.

Josh pushes Tyler down onto the bed, and lets his mouth travel further downward onto Tyler's neck, and his collarbone, loving the little gasps and moans he makes, loving how responsive he is.

Josh mouths at the little bit of bare stomach that's between the blouse and skirt that Tyler's wearing, and Tyler is already shaking a little bit, his cock tenting the panties and skirt he's wearing. Josh has to grab Tyler's thighs to stop them from quivering, and kisses the inside of Tyler's thigh, making Tyler whine in turn.

Tyler feels Josh lift up his skirt and take off the mary janes he was wearing, and he looks at Josh's eyes, sees dark brown full of desire. 

"You're so fucking obscene, Ty, you know that? And god, you're mine, all mine," Josh says breathlessly, and Tyler doesn't get to respond when Josh leans in to mouth at the head of Tyler's cock through his lacey underwear.

Tyler cries out loudly, his breath hitching as he tries to scrabble and reach for Josh's hair, his shoulders, anything to try and anchor him because god, it feels so good and he wants to come so badly.

He feels the panties being pushed to the side to release his cock, and Josh takes him into his mouth, messy and wet with a hint of teeth and all Tyler can do is let out choked sobs and moans, his voice ruined already. 

He tries to buck his hips into Josh's mouth, tries to get more friction, but Josh holds his hips down with both hands. Josh pulls off to say, "Patience."

Tyler whines, high and needy, but obeys anyways. He feels Josh tease him by sucking at his head, feels him mouthing down his cock, little licks here and there, until Josh is tonguing at his balls, and Tyler swears he's going to come right then and there and he tightens his hands in Josh's hair, his moans getting higher and escalating in volume, fuck, fuck -

Then Josh stops. 

Tyler looks up at Josh, wide-eyed, and alert now.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?"

"We've got a long night ahead of us, you don't want to end it too early, do you baby boy?"

Tyler bites his lip and makes a whiny noise in agreement, still teetering on the edge.

"Good boy," Josh praises and runs a hand through Tyler's hair, and Tyler leans into the touch, feeling giddy at the praise.

Josh kisses Tyler's forehead, and starts to fish out the lube from the nightstand. Josh has his free hand gripping Tyler's thigh, to keep him steady.

Once he has the lube in hand, he puts a generous amount on his fingers, looking to Tyler for confirmation before he starts. Tyler nods, and Josh puts the first finger at Tyler's entrance, slowly pushing in.

It always feels weird at first, but Tyler knows how good it can feel, and tries to relax and release the tension. He feels Josh gently rubbing his thigh, although Tyler doesn't know if it's helping him or just making him even harder than he already is. Both, he concludes.

"Move, Josh, please," Tyler pleads, and Josh listens, starts to move his finger inside Tyler. He tries to open up Tyler as best as he can, steadily moving his finger in little hooking motions. Josh adds in a second finger, makes another hooking motion and finds Tyler's prostate, and Tyler cries out and tries to muffle it with his hand, hips bucking into Josh's fingers, trying to get more.

"Please, please, please - fuck, Josh - _please_ -"

"Shhh, it's okay baby boy. You've been so good for me, so good," Josh said, soothingly. He pulled his fingers out of Tyler, which made Tyler give a little whine in response, and took a moment to just look at Tyler.

Tyler looked absolutely obscene, his skirt pulled up to reveal his underwear pushed to the side, cock on display and dripping precum. He was still wearing the thigh highs, and a distant thought of Tyler's is that he must look ridiculous right now, but judging from the way that Josh is looking at him, hungry and infused with desire, he must be doing something right.

Josh started to take off his jeans, pulling his boxers along with it. He was so hard, and gave his cock a few strokes just to relieve himself a little bit, and Tyler was entranced by the sight.

"C'mere, babe," Josh said, and Tyler obeyed, sitting up and letting Josh guide him until Tyler was straddling Josh's hips. He sat down on Josh's lap, could feel Josh's cock strain against his ass, and he's so hard, so fucking hard.

"You ready?" Josh asked, and Tyler nodded, felt Josh's hands go to his hips, guiding him as Tyler lined up with Josh's dick. He started to slowly lower himself, pushing in until he was fully seated, which both and Josh made a long groan at. Tyler gripped at Josh's shoulders to anchor himself, because Josh just felt so _good_ he felt like he might lose himself.

Tyler took a moment to adjust before he started to rise up off of Josh's cock and then lowering himself back down again, repeating the motion until he was bouncing on Josh's dick, Josh's hands gripping Tyler's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Tyler was starting to spout incoherent jumbles of whines, Josh's name, and "fuck, please." Tears were starting to gather at the corner of his eyes, and he could feel heat beginning to pool in his stomach. 

Josh shifted the angle and started thrusting his hips, hitting Tyler's prostate on every thrust, and Tyler cried out and choked on a sob, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Josh's neck. 

Tyler felt hands tugging his hair back, and Josh's grip in his hair forced him to look directly into his eyes, and god, Tyler just wanted to come so badly, but he couldn't, not without Josh's permission.

"J-Josh, I'm close, s'close, please, please, please, I need to come," Tyler gasped out. 

"Then beg me to, beg for me to let you come," Josh commanded, looking just as breathless.

With Josh still thrusting and his hand in Tyler's hair, Tyler can't seem to form any coherent thoughts besides "Josh, Josh, Josh," but he tries anyway.

"Please, Joshie, let me come, god, I've been good for you, so good and I need to come, need you to let me come," Tyler gasps out, desperate and choking on sobs. "Please."

"Oh, baby boy... okay, you can come," Josh says, taking pity on him and then Tyler comes undone and untouched, intense and with a long whine, high and needy in his throat, back arching and with long streaks of come staining his outfit.

Josh's hips stutter to a stop and he comes inside Tyler, leaning over to bite down on his neck, which draws out a weak, oversensitive moan from Tyler.

Exhaustion hits both Tyler and Josh as he pulls out of Tyler and collapses next to him, both breathing heavy. Josh pulls Tyler close to him, and kisses the remaining tears away from his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it?" Tyler said, smiling wide.

"Of course I did, you nerd. I absolutely loved it, and I love you."

"Jeez, Josh, don't get all sappy on me."

"I'll get sappy all I want. And by the way, you look absolutely gorgeous in this."

"Yeah, well, you sure are a panty-dropper yourself."

"But your panties are still on."

"Oh my god, Josh, just accept the compliment. This conversation is over, you dork."

Josh laughed, and Tyler couldn't help but return the laugh as well. They'd have to get up at some point to clean themselves, but.

Maybe later.


End file.
